


It's Not Vegas But....

by Alamari_Chan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk how to format on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alamari_Chan/pseuds/Alamari_Chan
Summary: Kaworu says something shocking one night.(I wrote this at 1AM so sorry if there's typos or anything.)





	It's Not Vegas But....

"Shinji-kun."

It was Kaworu's voice, soft and perfect and much smoother than any fourteen year old's voice should be. 

Shinji looked up and had his breath stolen by what he saw. Kaworu, who was already beautiful by default, was perched on the window seat as if it was made for him. He was gorgeous. The moonlight streaming in made Kaworu ghostly pale and he had an air of serenity about him. He looked like an angel.

For a long, long moment Shinji didn't answer, too absorbed in Kaworu's beauty to even think of forming words. Kaworu didn't mind and smiled that radiant smile of his when Shinji finally acknowledged him with a questioning, "Yes?"

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu said, "Let's get married."

Confusion made Shinji stiffen and no tomato could beat the bright blush that rose to his cheeks. 

"Mar-Married?"

Kaworu cocked his head to the side, innocence and honest curiosity written all over his face. He spoke slowly. 

"Is that not what couples do? If I'm not mistaken, people marry to show they love each other and I do love you, Shinji."

For a second Shinji just stared at Kaworu, his face somehow growing even warmer at the statement, before burying his face in his hands. For the first time in his life, he wished that he were an ostritch so that he could bury himself to avoid Kaworu's embarrassing words.

A frown found itself pulling on Kaworu's lips upon recieving no reply from Shinji. Completely oblivious to the crippling embarrassment Shinji was feeling, Kaworu continued.

"Do you not love me, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji jumped, his answer to that an immediate, "No!"

Kaworu blinked at him for a moment, stunned into silence. Shinji looked at his lap. "I mean, yes, I l-love you, Kaworu. But we can't get married."

"Why not?" 

Of course it made perfect sense to Kaworu. Shinji scrambled to find a way to explain japanese law that Kaworu would understand. 

"Is it because we are both male?" Kaworu prompted, rising from his spot near the window. He took a step towards Shinji, who was still at a loss for words.

"Shinji-kun, would you like me to be a girl?"

Some tiny functional piece of Shinji's brain managed to say, "No! I like you the way you are!"

Cogs were definitely turning in Kaworu's mind for a whole two seconds before he declared, "Then we'll get married," with such conviction that Shinji had to look up at him. His face was so serious and happy and so Kaworu that Shinji couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. We'll get married, Kaworu-kun."


End file.
